


[podfic] even the stars hide away

by growlery



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed meet the in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] even the stars hide away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [even the stars hide away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302305) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zaadlfxwmms0yoe)  
mp3 / 22:26 / 20.5MB

**Author's Note:**

> For the wildcard square of my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: meeting the parents. Screencap in the cover is from [here](http://fishsticktheatre.com/), texture was made by [](http://slayground.tumblr.com)[](http://slayground.tumblr.com)**slayground**. I think.


End file.
